Carry On
by Anonymouslypopular123
Summary: Adam's life has been cruel, even as an Eevee. But he was given a chance for a new life when another Eevee asked his aid. He knew this adventure would remind him of his dark past, yet he was ready. And he knew how much it will hurt...
1. Prologue

**Adam's point of view**

Another tree whizzed pass me as I took in another lung full of air, to maintain my breathing from the seemingly endless run. My swift speed doesn't seem to increase the gap between me and those homicidal dogs. Their growls only added to my sense of hopelessness, the only thing that I felt at that moment. But one thing fuelled me to keep going, to do whatever it takes to escape: fear.

My body was getting weaker by the second, and a piercing pain had started in my chest, like someone was stabbing me from the inside. _What did I do to deserve this?_ I thought, _what did I do to deserve this kind of punishment?_ Is there even a god, a higher being that watches over us? If that is so, how can he let them do this to me? Does he pity me at all? Or is this some kind of test? A twisted, grueling trial I was forced to fulfill?

These questions gnawed at me as I continue to run. Though buried deep inside me, I already knew the answers to those daunting questions weren't coming soon. And, being only the young Eevee kit that I am, life itself was unfair and severe, and I have yet a lot more to learn.

Amidst the bombardment of thoughts of what I was feeling, a sudden image formed in my head, making my panicked state even worse. It was my mother. The images were of her, though not those of joyful memories. My mother, being attacked by those who were twisted enough to hurt us without reason and mercy. My mother, being killed ruthlessly. The truth dawned on me, in consequence worsening my mood. Guilt began to bite down on me, even though I tried to deny it. But I knew, deep down, that it was _all my fault._

I could have stayed with her, could have fought alongside her. Even in death, I wanted my mother to be at my side. I loved her more than enough to give no heed to my own fears towards fatality. And yet, despite my actions of saving her, it was not enough. What kind of son am I, to let this kind of disaster happen? _Why did this even happen?_

As I ponder over these thoughts, I fell more guilt-ridden that before, the feeling so painful that it was like I was being torn apart, scaring me permanently. But I would not let her sacrifice be in vain. I should… no, I _would_ get out of here alive. For her sake and mine. Then a new emotion swept me. So powerful, yet still unfamiliar to me. Slowly, my guilt darkened to anger. Anger at those who hurt her without remorse. The idea was enough to infuriate me. Damn them! Someday, I would find them…

Someday…

Their barks brought me back to reality. Looking behind me, they seemed to have managed to gain ground on me, despite my feeble attempt of losing them. Already, hope began to fade away. I have got to get away from them! The pain inside my chest was getting worse with each step I took, and my body couldn't take anymore of this. Though despite the situation I'm in, it can't get any worse than this, right?

But as the saying goes, irony just slaps you in the face sometimes. Because it got worse. Of course.

A piercing pain shot through my back limbs, the feeling so sudden that it felt like it was ripping my body in half. The pain was too much for me to handle, and I tripped. I fell down face first onto the somewhat damp soil. My speed at this point was at my disadvantage, causing me to roll towards the dirt road in front of me. Oh god…it hurt…_a lot_. The small, jagged rocks that scattered along the path ahead of me pierced every inch of my skin, like a thousand needles forced in my body. Though the only thing I felt at that moment was the pain, it was not uncommon to me to feel it at this extent. And I could not help myself but welcome it. To welcome agony.

Is…this what death felt like?

Death, at this moment, seemed to be daunting over me, just waiting for what might be the inevitable. Like a predator, waiting for whatever life remained in its helpless prey to be consumed. So it has come down to this…

"Pathetic little child."

My eyes snapped open at the sudden statement. The voice sounded ominous, almost as if it bodied evil itself. Yet, there was a hint of something like _disgust_ present in the voice. Why was that? Reluctantly, I looked at my own crippled form, confirming the tone of the voice. Blood was seeping out of the wounds, tainting my otherwise brown fur. Yet, I felt no pain, possibly caused by the trauma. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but feel grateful for that. Then I felt hot tears began to swell in my eyes, clouding my vision, but, with much effort, I held it back. What good would tears do? Surely my attackers would not have a second thought if they saw my weeping form. Would they? At this moment, I knew I had to get out of here. The most important option: choosing between life and death. This was true. But there's a feeling deep inside me that, no matter how much I had ignored it, told me otherwise. That there's no use escaping. That my capture, or even my death, was inevitable.

"You think you can run away from me, don't you?"

I lifted my bruised head and looked at his face, confirming what I had thought what his appearance might be. He's a Houndour, a menacing one. His blood-red, merciless eyes stared devilishly at me, boring deep inside my blue ones; his expression a vicious, hungry grin. Every detail of his face portrayed evil and malevolence. His body radiated such evil sensation—the traits of a killer. Immediately my instincts told me to get as far as possible. The fight or flight response so quick that I felt myself rising before I've even noticed it. But the Houndour was a quick witted one, and clamped his paw around my throat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." he teased "There's no use escaping boy." He lifted his other paw, revealing his short, pointed claws. My eyes widened in horror as I realized what was going to happen to me in the next few moments. Oh god please help me...I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain. This was it. I can't do anything to change what was, sadly, inevitable. I silently apologized to my mother, though knowing fully well that there was no way for her to hear my thoughts. I realized now, that her death was nothing but a waste, and my vengeance towards the one who killed her, nothing but an unfulfilled wish. _Please make this quick,_ I told the Houndour in my mind, hoping that in some impossible way, he might hear me.

"This will teach you a lesson!" he growled as he swung his arm down, as a sharp, searing pain exploded on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story, so no harsh comments please. And for those who think there are certain mistakes of things needed editing, please tell me. Thanks! :)<strong>


	2. Sweet Serenity

**Chapter** **One: Sweet Serenity**

**Adam's point of view**

I bolted from my sleep. My deep, strained breathing barely audible inside the cave. Immediately, I scanned the area for any intruders. But seeing that no one else was around, I sighed in relief, shaking all over as my breathing slowly returned to normal. By god, I hated that dream!

Sadly, it was not new to me. Yet it wasn't a typical dream one experienced. It was a memory, if not a curse. The feelings closer to that of despair and anguish, though worse, were renewed in a way that it hurt me far more that physical pain did. I thought I was oblivious to that fact until long ago. But why?

Surely after all these years, I would have moved on. To be free from this kind of reminiscence, this kind of pain. Knowing firsthand how it felt being tortured by this adamant memory. But no matter how much I tried to forget it, it comes back to me, haunting me so vividly in my dreams. Though it had happened a lot of times already, seeing that I hadn't had a single, dreamless night in a long time now, getting used to this kind of pain was more troubling than I had first thought. Yet I should have expected it as so, given how cruel my life was, even during my childhood.

I've even heard rumors that the Houndour, Raithe as they call him, were wondering around the forest, looking for Pokémon fit for poaching. For me, they were rumors, nothing else.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, hoping that sleep might seize me again. Slumber, can sometimes relieve one of such emotions, but after closing my eyes for a short while, I found myself unable to do so. Then a thought suddenly hit me… How could I sleep again, if it will only bring me the pain I wish to have relief from every time I closed my eyes? At this moment, I understood that there is one thing that I desired more than anything else that mattered to me. Possibly the only thing that can alleviate what I felt at this moment, and hopefully for the days to come. But I won't dwell on it now.

My eyes darted at the small opening at the cave entrance. Sunlight poured through it, making its way towards the interior of the cave. I scanned the area once more, but found nothing that can ease my thoughts, as hurting as they were. Unfortunately, it just added a new emotion, adding to my knotted ones. I wished I would not consent to it, but it was the truth nonetheless.

I felt…alone.

It's not that I've never felt this way before. But this time, the realization caused a more intense pain than what I had expected. Loneliness can—and would—destroy one's life, tearing down on one's soul until nothing was left, but a void that was yet to be filled. It made me long for relief from it more. But how? How could I free myself from the ache? To live my life, not remembering my horrific past?

But I knew that a solution would not be coming soon. How could it, if I can't think of a way to contemplate about it without hurting myself more.

I shook my head, telling myself that it's too early to feel emotional. I have yet to enjoy the whole day—a whole day to ponder at what I was feeling. I got to my feet and stepped out of the makeshift bed I made out of dried moss and different feathers from various bird-type Pokémon. I found myself staring at it for a moment. I have to admit, my bed looked stunning. The different hues present in each feather contrasted that of the murky green color of the moss. It was beautiful… yet unimportant.

I walked towards the little hole among the rocks that sealed the entrance to the cave where my den lay. Rays of sunlight seeping through the small cracks on the cave ceiling surrounded me as I continued to walk forward. I squeezed myself through the hole until I got my tail out. Immediately, the cold, morning air enveloped me, thus calming my conflicting thoughts. I inhaled a lungful, feeling it enter my nose. It smelled of the pinecones, mud and mint leaves that were scattered around the forest floor. The usual morning aroma in Evergreen Forest.

The forest was a serene haven for me, excluding the verity that it's crawling with blood-thirsty predators. Although if one knows how to survive, he will be rewarded with the picturesque views of the forest and the luxury it provides its dwellers. Funny how the place that can provide you with life, with comfort, might also be a place of anguish and pain.

I began to walk towards the small stream found near the cave. It was my main source of water. Hence, it was the only source of water around here. It was likely crowded in this time of day so it was instinctual to be cautious for any predators waiting for their morning snack. I had my shares of bad experiences early in the morning. Fortunately, it ended up with me being in one piece, save a few scars on my back.

Surprisingly, as I padded along towards the stream, I noticed immediately the lack of other Pokémon in the area. Hmmm, maybe it was still too early, though one cannot help but feel agitated. As I arrived at the edge of the stream, I became aware that I was the only Pokémon in there. Which was rather odd, considering the time of day, though I paid no attention to it. Why would I? It was of no importance. I bent my head down and took a sip of the clear, colorless liquid. The water tasted bland, yet enlivening at the same time, refreshing me from my sleep, at the same time loosening my edgy thoughts. After a few more sips, I leaped over the small stream to the other side and continued on towards my breakfast.

I walked a few yards forward and found the Lum Berry bushes, as far as the eye can see. Albeit it was rather deserted. Again, why was this? Not a single day there were no Pokémon present here. But I decided not to push further on the subject. I still had my breakfast to go to. I made my way to the nearest bush and picked a small Lum berry. I removed it from its stalk using my teeth and began to chew on the soft, spherical berry, savoring the sweet and syrupy taste as it exploded on my tongue. Oh wow… it tasted so delicious! Even after all my time feeding from these berries, I can't seem to contemplate on how delicious they were. I repeated the process until I've consumed half the number of berries on the bush, which was a commonplace for my appetite. Satisfied with my meal, I went back to the stream and drank from it. The clean and fresh water cleansed my teeth from little chunks of Lum Berries, at the same time quenching my frequent thirst. As soon as I finished, I headed back, ready for the next step in my little daily routine which I have lived for months now.

Evergreen Forest is actually a large forest separating Westgray City, which is in the west as the name states, and Argon City which is located in the south. For the past few months, I have been visiting Westgray City, catching a glimpse of the beautiful sceneries the Pokémon here in Evergreen Forest mostly talked about. I would picture a crowded human city as a disgusting, horrid place to live, with a suffocating atmosphere, smoke-belching vehicles that roamed around the city endlessly. But Westgray was the exact opposite of that horrid scene, though there were some places that were considered as so. There were trees all around, thus giving the city a calm and refreshing atmosphere. The rivers were crystal clear, free from any king of rubbish, and its famous Square Ridge Park was a site to behold. Once you have seen the magnificent site with your own two eyes, only then would you realize that living in such place was a dream come true.

And besides, at this time of year, the Annual Westgray Pokémon Competition was already at its peak.

Honestly, the fact that Pokémon like me were used by humans for their popularity was a contemplation I loathed. We Pokémon were living creatures with emotions too, though I doubt all human understood that fact. But even though Pokémon like me dislike the idea, as do a handful of others, some were fine by it. Pokémon like them seemed to cherish human companionship rather than being with there fellow Pokémon in the wild. It would take some time for me to understand what they meant, though I would respect their decision. Because who am I to force them to decide otherwise?

Besides, I only watched the competition because an Eevee by the name of Chira has made it to the finals. To think that a normal type like my kind were powerful enough to advance to the final stage of a well-known Pokémon competition. It was unlikely, yet possible. In common circumstances, Pokémon were trained vigorously by their trainers, some to the point of abuse, but only a handful was truly powerful, almost to the point of being called legendary. Like they were born to fight. But calling themselves as such was ridiculous.

Though I have no doubt that after the competition, Chira's owner would make her transform into one of the Eevee's evolutions. Almost all trainers do that to our kind. Some humans don't know the feeling of satisfaction, and I doubt they will soon. Despite the idea, choosing an evolution was rather difficult, considering that there are numerous options to choose from. I myself, hadn't decided yet on what evolution I would choose someday when I evolve. _If_ I ever evolve…

Though I would not think of it at present. Sighing, I began my long walk towards Westgray City. Albeit they're alongside each other, Evergreen Forest is vast, covering almost fifty miles of land. Crossing it would take the whole day or so, probably even more. Fortunately, I lived only a few miles from the edge of the forest, making traveling to the city much faster.

As I continued my walk towards the dirt road in front of me, a slight rustle of leaves sounded softly, causing me to stop. Instinctually, I assumed a fighting stance, readying myself if the need for a fight arose. Though as I looked at the direction from where the rustle came from, I found not a single creature. Confused, I scanned the area for any predators, hoping I would see none. But what struck me the most was the absence of _any _Pokémon in the area. Weird…No one was around. At this moment I felt uneasiness enter me. It was unnatural for this part of the forest to be deserted from any kind of Pokémon. A forest-dweller or not, given the circumstances.

I could feel someone was nearby, probably even stalking me, as a predator would to its prey. I sniffed the air for any foreign scent, an instinctual method I make use of every time I got the feeling of others near me.

A smell suddenly hit my nose, and my eyes narrowed in confusion. It smelled that of leaves, pinecone, and the salty scent of sweat. Everything about this smell was familiar to me, but I remained oblivious to whom the odor belong to. Then a figure suddenly appeared from the leaves of the trees above me. My head whipped upward, at the same time resuming my stance. But as soon as I saw the creature, my agitated feeling left me, confusion taking its place.

"Adam?" the Aipom asked me.

My eyes widened in realization as soon as I saw what…or who the creature was, "Clyde!"

"Adam! What the hell are you doing here?"

For a moment I was confused by the statement, but didn't push on, "Wow, it's been a while!" Adam was one of my friends here in the forest. We met a few months back during one of my travels to Westgray.

But instead of returning the greeting, I was given a rather agitated response, "Shhhh! Don't talk too loud…the Mightyenas in the area might here us." He landed swiftly beside me, not making a sound.

I tilted my head in confusion, "What? Why?"

He grabbed my paw with his hand-like appendage and dragged me to a nearby bush. He was clearly panicking, something unnatural for him. He was usually in his bubbly, happy-go-lucky attitude, but this moment was an exception, "Didn't you hear the news? Something happened to the Mightyenas last night. This morning, they began hunting and hasn't stopped since, something unusual for them…"

I blinked, "Huh?" This was certainly new. As all forest-dwellers should know, especially for their own safety, Mightyenas usually hunt alone, and hunters are regularly male, with the exception of some. And a hunt takes place, usually, during morning and dusk. Them hunting continuously was very unlikely.

"I said they're hunting continuously… I saw a bunch of them earlier near the ravine."

"The ravine? They rarely hunt there…and why are they hunting continuously again?" I asked, clearly unaware of the whole situation.

Clyde was at the verge of shouting at his panicked state, but thought better than to scream with predators lurking in the forest, "I don't know… but I hear they're scouting the area, particularly near your home."

Wait, near my home? Then my eyes widened in comprehension, "Wait…so that's why the place seemed deserted!" I said, almost shouting, "Why didn't you te-"

I was cut by Clyde suddenly placing his tail on my snout, though a bit forceful, "Shhhh! Are you crazy? They might hear you…!"

I pried his tail from my snout, slightly irritated with his actions, but I knew it was necessary, "Sorry…"

He lifted his nose and smelled the air, clearly making sure no one was around us. The relieved look he made afterwards meant that no one had heard us. Good. The last thing I needed now was to become breakfast. We silently crept out of the bush, tentatively listening to our surroundings, in case someone was hiding from us…

The fact that the Mightyenas were hunting nonstop was a truly terrible thought. For some Pokémon, it was regarded as a nightmare. It will surely disrupt most daily activities. I even tried fighting one of them in previous occasions. Let's just say I got lucky then...

"So, why are you in this part of the forest?" Clyde asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

Damn it all… I didn't want to tell him, But I guess it was expected, "I was on my way to Westgray, for the… Pokémon Competition" I hesitated at the last two words, given the fact that I truly dislike those kind of contest. Yet my curiosity towards Chira was overwhelming my detestation towards it.

Clyde seemed surprised at this, his expression changing that of someone taken aback, "Wait…did you say, 'Pokémon Competition?'"

I began to walk forward, feeling a bit ill at ease towards the conversation, "Yeah, so?" I said dismissively.

Yet much to my surprise, he simply nodded and began to follow me. I knew Clyde to laugh at my statements when it came to situations like this, and mock me for the rest of my life, but he remained quiet…and I found myself in a state of confusion. I stared at him, slightly bemused by his actions. I knew him to be teasing, childish, yet friendly at the same time. His actions, the way his face seemed to sulk, was rather…uncanny. Though curious, I didn't press on. If he wishes to be this way, so be it.

A loud, sudden explosion broke me out of my thoughts, causing me to freeze. I looked at the direction from where the explosion came from, but found nothing. What was that? It sounded near…too near for my liking. Though instead of absconding from the blast, I found myself slowly trotting closer, curiosity replacing my usual fear.

But Clyde wasn't happy about my actions, "What the hell are you doing! We should be running _away_ from it, not towards it!" he said, motioning his head towards the other direction.

I disregarded him, much to his annoyance, and pressed on. I knew Clyde was right, that my action was childish, set off from curiosity, but a part of me wanted to investigate, despite the dangers it presented. Knowing that arguing with me would lead to nowhere, he sighed and followed me. I guess he knew me enough to know the meaning of my actions. Though in spite of what I was doing at the moment, I couldn't help but feel uneasy…

I just hope I would not be leading us towards our deaths…


	3. Speaking of the Devil

**Chapter 2: Speaking of the Devil**

**Kara's point of view**

The funny thing about certain death… is than you cannot help but feel riled by its ways. Knowing you have lived your life to the fullest, only to find out in what twisted, maddening way it will end. Ironic…isn't it? It was genuine that Irony can be a cruel thing. I can remember one time in my life, during my childhood, when I wondered what would become of me in the future. But only now that I realized that I would die an early death…in the hands of a fellow Pokémon. I don't know if I should be shocked, or feel angry about that. This quirk of fate was just…comical, despite how much it infuriated me.

I laid helplessly on the ground, unable to move. I stared at his eyes for a moment, only to find anger and amusement that seemed to cloud his mind. His already barred fangs were inches from my throat, and I can feel his breath on my neck. It stinks of blood. His outsized body was on top of mine, making even simple movements almost impossible.

Then he spoke, "Your one foolish girl, I might say. You should have known better than to enter one's territory."

He raised his head and looked at me, as if waiting for a reply. But I found myself unable to utter a single word. Even a small whimper did not escape from my mouth. Just the feeling of dread that tainted the air, as powerful as it was, did nothing but cause me to remain silent.

My breath was labored, that I could tell. And the expression on my face…fear…was it? I wasn't sure, but I am trying my best not to show it.

"So, where did you come from, Eevee?" he said, "I can't smell the scent of the forest on you. So it seems that you are new to these parts."

I stared at him, feeling a little surprised. He seemed much smarter than what his appearance gave credit for. But I have guessed as much, considering he was a forest-dweller. I can tell he was trained, experienced when it comes to survival. Especially in the wild, where I remained ignorant to until recently.

I hesitated, but reluctantly answered, "I came from a city…"

He cocked an eyebrow. Clearly he was slightly amused about the information I gave him, but he made a lot of effort not to show it. Typical for Mightyenas…

"Oh are you now?" he paused, and sniffed my scent. The sudden act made my anger mount, the feeling of violation rising inside me. It was…wrong, for him to do that. To do that…primal behavior. I felt my face redden with resentment, but the Mightyena didn't perceive it, and remained unaware.

"Quite. You have a scent of a human. It is faint, yes. But very much present." Then he paused, as if a thought had suddenly occurred to him. "Do you happen to have a trainer?" he asked with a grin.

He was clearly smarter than I had imagined. I was beginning to ponder on the thought that maybe _all_ Mightyenas in the forest were clever yet dangerous as he was. And it troubled me…

Just my luck…

At first I said nothing, then answered in vain, "Yes, I do."

He replied by lifting his paw and began stroked my face. The slow, soothing action made little difference in my agitated state, "Your fur is rather…appealing, I might add. Creamy-silver…a color that definitely suites you." Then he paused, his expression becoming harder, "But I'm sorry to say that you won't leave here alive. It had been days since I have eaten…"

My eyes widened when I realized what was going happen next. I gave him a pleading look, begging for him to understand, "Y-you wouldn't…"

He gave me a smirk, "Yes, I would. You know what they say…" he leaned a bit closer to me, placing his teeth inches from my throat, "Food doesn't always come by..."

And that's when I closed my eyes, and...

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's Point of View<strong>

I tackled the Mightyena with all my might, the impact somewhat rattling my senses. I saw him stumbled a few feet back, just inches from slamming onto the tree behind him. He grunted and shook his head, trying to assess what had happened. He looked around furiously. When his eyes landed on his assailant, that being me, the confusion on his face was replaced by anger. He growled and barred his fangs and lowered his head slightly, a stance I commonly see Mightyenas do when a fight was clearly inevitable. With claws unsheathed, he stepped forward.

"Scurry of vermin. Leave us be, or you'll regret interfering." He said, taking another step forward.

I became fully aware that I felt…calm? I wasn't actually sure. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clyde helping the other Eevee to her feet. She seemed confused, and obviously scared, though what would you expect? I told him earlier to take her to my den while I distract the Mightyena, knowing fully well it might be a suicide mission, at least for me. But as soon as saw the Eevee trapped beneath this mutt, rational reasoning escaped me, leaving me to my fairly foolish actions.

"If you think for a second that I would leave that Eevee behind, then you're more stupid than I thought." I said.

"How dare you!" He growled, taking one step forward, "Fine then. You just made your demise."

The fight began when he lunged at me with blinding speed. I side-stepped to my right, barely missing his jaws as they clamped on thin air. He seemed faster that I had expected.

But I am much more.

Instinct, at this moment, was the sole controller my body. I jumped towards his path, hoping that tackling him would send him down. But as soon as his eyes landed on me, he lifted his paw and swatted me aside, hard. His paw made contact with my chest, and I distinctly felt a few bones crack. Pain registered almost immediately, making my breathing a little strenuous. I landed a few feet to my left, trying to gather my strength. But as I managed to stand, he lunged at me yet again, this time hitting me square in the head. My vision fluctuated, and I almost blacked out. Almost. I was pushed a few feet back, my pounding headache making me want to whimper. Though amidst the pain, I could roughly make out his image. He was running towards me, with jaws glowing dark purple.

He was going for the kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Kara's Point of View<strong>

Damn it, that was close… For a second there I thought I was gonna die. Being helpless like that…I hate it. That's the first time I got scared to hell. I just hope it will never happen again… And I hate the forest! I'd rather go get my butt kicked at home than be in this god damn place…

The panicked voice of the Aipom beside me brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't realize he was still speaking to me, "…stay here. I'll go help Adam." And he took off, leaving me feeling helpless yet again it this cave.

The Aipom said this was Adam's 'den', so…this must be that Eevee's home. Regardless of being large, dim and dreary, it was decent. The walls were vast and…seemed to be carved by something. The shape of the interior was almost spherical, with small, nearly visible corners at the top. And are those…crystals? Small, gem-like rocks were embedded deep into the cave wall. They don't seem to glisten when the light touched them. Or maybe they're just rocks…

I turned my attention to the ceiling. Small cracks at the top gave the only source of light in the cave. I wonder how dark it'll get during dusk. A small hole at the edge was the only entrance there is, despite the largeness of the cave.

…God, I miss my home.

I just hope that Francesca and the others were missing me too. I had never been in this situation before. Being kidnapped by poachers and their damnable Pokémon, almost got eaten by a Mightyena, and all of it happening in a single day. I can't help but feel grateful for my home. Though back at the house, I felt, I don't know, alone? I don't have many friends, much less a mate. But this is not the right time to find out.

First, I have to get the hell out of this forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's point of view<strong>

A new surge of adrenaline shot through my veins when I realized what he was doing. My vision suddenly cleared and I saw him just only few feet from me. I came to my paws and dodged to my right, feeling somewhat frenzied from the sudden dose of adrenaline. He attempted to swat me yet again, which, fortunately, failed completely. Without entirely thinking, I dug my paws to the ground and began to shovel the dirt at great speed. Within seconds, I found myself plunging into the hole I've created, though I didn't cease to dig after a few moments.

As soon as I stopped, I surveyed my body. There's a few cuts and bruises, some still bleeding, though not fatally, but other than that, I was completely fine. I looked at my surroundings, not feeling the least bit crushed from the proximity. I'm used to tight, closed spaces before, so being in my personal hole did little for me to feel claustrophobic. Taking in a few breaths, I listened carefully for any movement above. And, despite the deafening silence, I can vaguely hear, and feel, the small patter of footsteps right above from where I am. I drew one last breath, and forced myself up.

The effects of the impact were immediate. After bursting from the hole, hitting him in the chest was enough to daze him for a while. He took a few steps back, somewhat stunned. From previous fights, I knew Mightyenas to recover quickly, so I gave him no chance to do such. I followed my attack with a solid tackle, hitting him on the side. He tumbled to his side, only to be tackled by me once again. I repeated the attacks again and again, until I felt my body ache from exhaustion.

I wobbled a few times, almost stumbled down, but as I regained my composure, it was clear that I had won the fight. The Mightyena was lying on the ground, with blood trickling down his mouth. His front left leg was bent in an awkward angle, and his whole body was covered in cuts and bruises.

"D-damn…you…" he managed out weakly. And much to my surprise, he used little strength he had left and began to stand up. But after a few seconds, he flopped back down, giving in to the damage I had caused him, and blacked out.

I stared at him after a few moments, taking in deep breaths. I had won…It was clear that he won't be able to get up soon. I sighed, feeling a bit overwhelmed. I wasn't sure if he was dead or not, but it made no difference. At least he won't be bothering us again.

The slight rustle of leaves at my left brought me out of my passive state. Fear began to enter me almost immediately. I was too weak and injured to run, let alone fight. And if it was another Mightyena, I was done for. Oh god this can't be happening…The rustle became louder, and whoever it is, it was getting nearer. I slowly backed up, feeling a twitch of pain in my front right paw, and found myself slumping down on the ground. I used my other paw for leverage, trying desperately to stand up, but failed miserably. Then a small head poked out of the bushes, followed by a rather familiar voice…

"Adam?"

I can't help but sigh deeply in relief, then cursed silently as Clyde moved closer to me. "Clyde…" I managed.

"Adam! I'm so glad you're alive!" he squealed, "I thought you were done for." As his eyes landed on my body, his face turned to horror, "Y-you're hurt!" he said.

"Don't worry…" I said feebly, trying to assure him, yet I can feel my chest beginning to throb in pain.

"Don't worry? Damn it, you're still bleeding!"

I looked at my body and apparently squinted at the site. My chest was practically red with blood from a large cut, with blood still dripping onto the ground. My left paw seemed to be broken, seeing that I can't even move it. I didn't expect it to be this bad… though, fortunately, the pain was still not at its full extent. But I won't stick around and wait for it until it does…

"We need to take you to your den. Now." He used his tail to support me when I tried to stand up. Limping away with Clyde, I took one last look at the Mightyena, and turned my direction towards home.


End file.
